


The journal of Dr. Octhai'othla

by AleMage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Eldritch, Gen, Great Old Ones, Monsters, Old Gods, Other, Plague Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleMage/pseuds/AleMage
Summary: Just something I am doing for fun. Not meant to be professional writing. Suppose to be the Journal of a mad man kind of thing with my plague doctor creature.





	1. Date log 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I am doing for fun. Not meant to be professional writing. Don't expect me to fix spelling and what not.

Black. Always black. Voices... Then light. A world, this one thrives then again black. How many times? It is unknown. This one has no say. Old. Remember the faces of the past. Wake up in the next. Disfigured this time. Formless.

This one has been wandering. This one has been studying. Found a soul. It peaks interest. Yes. Tools are similar. It knows. This one sees through it. This one can teach it. But this one can learn. Yes. Yes. 

It has this. A gift. As this one writes now. Book. This one will write. The soul is tainted. But this one is drawn. Will this one eat it? No. But this one will continue to follow it. Until this one has learned all. Souls give strength. But at a cost. How much? Only time can tell. The flesh is good. 

This one will still not eat it. But this one will leave it.  
The place is on a own term. The soul is done.


	2. Date log 2

The hole fills with the one's this one has eaten. The one's this one has used to study. The soul this one resides with makes use of them now and then. It is a mutual partnership. Yes.

This one feels a longing. It started with a visit to the cathedral. A face the brings memories. A wonderful feeling but sad. This one enjoys the memory. Wishing the return of the life once lived. What was this one's name? Formerly Dr. Körbl. Yes. It was close to this longing. This one did not care then. But this one now sees the importance. Even before then this one still had form given by the mother. There was just no thought process. This one is stripped of everything but instinct and will to think. Punishment for the past actions. The great one knows. And this one must act accordingly. The longing is now a wish that this one seeks to obtain if possible. 

It is a question this one will ask with the partnered soul. Still no will to eat it.


	3. Date log 3

No. No. No luck. Useless. Research is on halt this one must look elsewhere. It is unending. This one must use what power there is. 

Mourning! Pain! Void, void, void, void, void! Feed the void! Yes. Hunt. Feed. Consume. Remove. Obtain the correct. Or will the great one cease this one? No, this one feeds it. Surely not. They find peace, a escape. This one is a gift to them. A gift... darkness. Becomes one. Void. All become more through becoming one. All.

This one gives what is needed. But this one can not work without a place. A storage for the damned...will the great one be given? Surely. Yes. But no. This one will search.

Give.

Take.

Return.

Power.

The bridge.


	4. Date log 4

Dark, damp, dusty. This is suitable. A place where this one can thrive. Old but large place. A place to study, a place to create.

This one enjoys the tests. Results. Maybe not. 

Solitude and quiet. Yes.

Happiness is loneliness. Yes and no. Yes yes.  
It depends on the soul who gives.

This one's creating and destroying. Healing and devouring. This pleases the void.

But for how long? This one may never know.

Research  
Research  
Research


	5. Date log 5

A beast this one has birthed. Wrong.

This beast must not thrive. Watching. Hunting.

It wants but it must not have. It is a danger.  
This one questions how it will survive.

Surely it will not. What it wants is wrong. It will not. Not with the creature it attaches itself too.

This one must watch. This one hunt.

Return to the void. Peace it will have. Patience....

Eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat eat.

Devour into the maw of the city of stars.

END OF ALL BUT BEGINNING OF ONE.


	6. Date log 6

It weakens.... The poor beast. It knew it but it was. Determined. The creature was full of lies and deception. Fear not, a beast made to express love and truth. Peace and vengeance.

Will become one.

It's vengeance will be carried out by this one. Cared for like no other. A soul meant to survive through all.

To show all of the pain it had been through but to find another beast to could be itself. A soul to weak in the end.

This one consumes and in turn it will create a new.

As vengeance in a different form.

For through the void we become one and none.

Consume.

Devour.

Give.

The bridge.


	7. Date log 7

Flowers. How sweet they smell. Flowers. How much pain the can cause. Flowers. How poisonous they are.

Thorns pierced.  
Petals fall.  
Blooming ever so colorful shades from blood.

This one sees the fruits of labor. Broken. No more.

But it will be power instead of pain. The flowers will be the weapons of the princess. This one is certain.

All will know. In time. Unrequited love and betrayal is its own power in this world. One has only yet to weild it correctly.

This soul will thrive. And this one will too.


	8. Date log 8

Scribbling just to stay sane. The special rabbit runs loose. Soft to ones eyes. But thorns to a touch. 

The princess is quick to kill. Such a gentle rabbit even in it's most vicious form. Experience at the art. So much more than before.

But this one wonders for itself. Too much to ask. The great one will surely punish. But this one has always been and will be. No matter the actions in each state of being. To Wich this one's status is a gift. Only now does this one see. 

The lunar dial will lead the way. But this one's eyes have been already open. There was never any need. But for others there will always be a need.

The original will be the seeds that create the many. Hark on this adventure with them. Spin and sing a song . Like a parent to the young. Maddening whisper in sweet dreams.

This one watches. Waiting for the bridges. For the moment to take and give. A soul meant to be together.

That is all this one is. A reaper of the city of stars. The exchange of the lunar dial.


End file.
